


Due Punishment

by Toothlesshwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeong Yunho, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yun is a desperate subbie, cock riding, like nothing else, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlesshwa/pseuds/Toothlesshwa
Summary: Yunho doesn't know how to follow simple directions so it's up to his girlfriend, Jihyun to put him in his place.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Due Punishment

“I’m back!”

“Hey babe,” Jihyun greeted as she sat up from her lying position on the couch, “get anything good?”

“Mm, you know you can trust me with snacks.”

Yunho flopped down next to her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders to pull her closer as she was rummaging through the bag to inspect the convenience store snacks he had just brought.

“I do good?” he asked her with a smile as she grabbed a bag of chips. She looked up at him, placing a quick peck on his cheek as affirmation.

He leaned forward a bit to grab the tv remote, scrolling for something good to watch for the night. Pulling her closer, his head snuggled into the crook of her neck as they got engrossed in the show, laughing a bit whenever something funny happened.

Yunho felt as she shifted a bit in her spot, crossing her legs one over the other, his eyes catching something in his peripherals. They flickered down to get a better look, him quickly noticing the soft skin of her upper thighs starting to peep out from under the oversized shirt she wore — the shirt in which, might he add, originally belonged to him.

He licked his lips, a feeling starting to rise in the pits in his stomach as his brown eyes continued to steal glances at her, mind jumbled with thoughts.

He was a man, a simple one at that. He was easy, especially when it came to her, and he knew that all too well. It used to embarrass him until he realized she was just like him. He was wrapped around her finger just as much as she was wrapped around his.

It was when she felt his large hand rest on her thigh did she look away from the screen, glancing down at him curiously to which he missed. She laughed to herself once she felt his thumb starting to caress her.

She knew exactly what he was doing and exactly how he felt. He was always touchy, sure, but never like this. Never this slow and subtle. Not unless he wanted something.

His hand started to move up and down the length of her thigh, getting dangerously close to her crotch at times. He was egging her on, practically begging her to take the first step as he was too shy to do it himself, and who was she to deny his silent request?

“Yunho babes,” she raised his head with a finger to his chin, kissing him at the corner of his lips and moving only inches away to speak, “are you horny?”

His breath hitched at her blunt question, the butterflies in his stomach going wild as he stared back at her, his head moving to confirm her suspicions. She chuckled at his reaction, a knowing smirk falling onto her lips just thinking of what she would do to him this time.

“Then I guess we should do something about that.”

Yunho watched her with wide, lustful eyes as she moved across the room and towards the hallway that connects to her bedroom. She sauntered all the while slowly slipping her shirt off, leaving her narrow shoulders for him to see, paired nicely with the deep purple lace bra she wore. She knew it was driving him crazy, and that fact just fueled the amusement she was getting.

Jihyun stopped just at the hallway entrance, letting her shirt fall from her fingertips and onto the floor beneath her. She turned her head to the side, calling out to the dazed male, her tone teasing, “Are you gonna follow me or just sit there and make me have fun by myself?”

She continued her way to the bedroom, smirking as she heard the rustling of muffled footsteps trailing after her.

“Sit.” she ordered him, pointing at the bed. Yunho was quick to listen to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back straight in eagerness and obedience. The girl leaned against the doorframe, and arms crossed as her icy gaze looked him over. “Didn’t I tell you to ask when you want something, Yunho?” earning her a timid nod as he swallowed.

“Uh-huh,” she pushed herself from the doorframe and slowly walked his way, her hips slightly swaying to entice him even that little bit more, “but you didn’t listen to me did you?”

Jihyun stopped right in front of him, him having to crane his neck a bit to see her face as she stood tall over his sitting frame. Even with just this positioning, she was putting him in his place, and his heart was racing by this point in anticipation.

The girl ran her hands through his peach hair, nails lightly scratching at his scalp from time to time, almost eliciting a hum from the boy that he fought to keep hidden to himself as he knew it wouldn’t do him any favors if he were to let it out.

It was when she tugged at the ends of his hair did a small yelp fall from his lips from the sudden diminutive feeling of pain. She pulled his head back to make sure that his eyes would meet hers as she spoke.

“Yunho bear,” she moved towards his face, her lips ghosting over the soft skin of his pink-tinted cheeks, “what happens when you don’t follow orders?”

“Y-you get punished.”

“Right, and do you think you deserve to be punished?”

Yunho hesitated as his eyes darted between her own. Punishments were fun sometimes — he would even cause trouble every once in a while just for her to tell him all the things he did wrong and punish him with those sweet little love marks all over his body, especially in places difficult for him to hide from the eyes of others — but then other times punishments were just as the word suggests, leaving him dejected for the night.

Eventually, he nodded in response, his mouth going dry from the sheer amount of suspense.

She set her jaw as she stared down at him once more with commanding eyes, “Use. Your words.”

The peach-haired bit his bottom lip at the tone of her voice, his arousal raising more and more as time passed, “Yes.. I do.”

Her hand fell from his hair as she withdrew from her spot in front of him. She looked him over once before advancing to the bedside table, sliding open the bottom drawer and pulling out two items.

She threw them down onto the bed beside him, his eyes scanning over the objects in curiosity—lube, and handcuffs.

Shit.

He cursed every higher being in his head before looking up to his girlfriend with pleading eyes, “Ji- Jihyun-”

“Strip.” she ordered, her voice almost as hard as Yunho’s member, as she stood with a hand on her waist.

Knowing better than to defy her right now, he swallowed again, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat before he stood, reaching for the hem of his shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side along with his jeans. He reclaimed his spot on the bed, looking at her as he waited for whatever was meant to be the plan of action.

Jihyun walked over to him and straddled his lap, her chest pressed against his and his hard-on poking at her thigh. “Good job baby.. At least you can do something right.”

She lifted his chin and leaned in to capture his lips with her own, the kiss filled with the heat and desire that had been building up the longer the girl made him wait. His hands moved to grip onto her hips, fingers delicately contacting her bare skin in contrast to the greedy way his lips danced with hers. But of course, he stayed in his place; his punishment was bad enough as it is.

She bit harshly onto his bottom lip, his mouth opening just enough for her to immediately stick her tongue in and explore around, his own submissive as she sucked on it a bit.

She pulled back; their lips were swollen and chests moving against each other. “Lay down.”

Yunho immediately complied, heaving himself further onto the bed after she moved from his lap, to end up straddling him once again as she sat atop him. Her hands played with her hair as she stared down at him with a tilted head and the devil’s smirk drawn into her feature. She bent over to place a kiss on his jaw, then one on his cheek and a few by his ear, biting and pulling at his earlobe; not enough to hurt him, but she felt satisfied from the wince that left his mouth.

Like clockwork, his hands went to find her thighs, wanting to caress them with his thumbs lightly, but Jihyun was quick to catch him. She sat up straight and looked at him with that smug glint in her eyes, “No touching tonight baby. Did you forget I brought out the handcuffs?”

She turned to reach for the handcuffs at the end of the bed, laughing darkly at the pout on his lips before she gestured for him to raise his arms above his head. She looked at her work, placing the key on the bedside table. It wasn’t often she got to put him in such restraints, so she knew she had to enjoy this shit while it lasted, taking a mental picture to keep through the next drought.

Her hands worked their way down to the hem of his boxers, pulling them down to expose his hard cock to the cold air, it almost a light red color from anxiously waiting to be touched for so long from inside its navy confinements.

Jihyun sat just under his cock, folds coming into contact with his balls before she reached for the lube. She quickly squirted a bit into her hands, which soon grabbed his length, covering it in the clear substance.

Her movements were slow at first, stroking him lightly as she watched the change in his expression and the sigh that fell from his lips. Soon after, she started to move her hips, them moving in sync with her hand.

Yunho watched her with slightly widened eyes. This was new. Whatever she was doing, he had never experienced it before, and it took him by surprise as they usually never stray away from their routine. Still, he enjoyed it, evident by the small gasps that would leave his mouth every few seconds.

She started to speed up, palming his cock with circular motions, her hand passing over his tip from time to time, matching her hips that worked on his lower half. Leaning forward, her free hand ran up and down his chest, fingertips flicking at his nipples every time they came in contact. That in itself left her with something to be desired, reaching for her chest and clutching her nipple before pinching it, sounds of her own starting to fill the air.

Jihyun licked her lips, getting pure satisfaction from the desperate expression Yunho wore as he watched her feel up her own body, giving her the new goal of seeing more of that desperation. It was almost sickly sweet the way her stomach filled with butterflies at his features scrunched into such a look.

His head soon fell back onto the soft pillows under him, and his eyes began to close in pure ecstasy, his gasps morphing into soft moans as she continued to get him off, speed ever increasing.

“Yunho,” she called his name in a sensual voice that almost made him see stars in itself, “look at me.”

He watched her with hazy eyes through his eyelashes, struggling to keep his lids from closing, as she suddenly stopped moving against his cock — hand and all — before leaning back to show off her pussy that almost glistened from how wet she was.

Her hand came down to start rubbing at her clit, her moans filling up his red ears. The peach-haired let out a whine as he balled his hands into fists, wrist pressing against the cold metal in hopeful attempts of breaking out, which only proved to be futile.

His body was burning with the intense desire to touch her, explore every inch of her even if she was the one in charge. He felt utterly helpless and under the mercy of the woman atop him. With jumbled thoughts, he couldn’t tell whether he enjoyed the handcuffs or not; the conflict only fueled his high as he continued to look at her.

“Jihyun,” he breathed out with a strained voice, “I.. I want to touch you.” The girl laughed at him, finding his statement cute, as she stopped in her movements. “Hm but baby, you’ve been so bad tonight. Bad boys don’t get what they want.”

Taking his cock back into her hold, she stroked his length a few times before lifting herself, groaning as his cock pushed into her as she sat. She bent forward, leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along his neck. Her hand ran along his sides and up his arms as if massaging him. They could both get a sense of rapture just from the heat transferring between them as she stayed seated.

She let out a low moan against his skin, her breath tickling him slightly, as she kissed there once more, “You feel so good inside of me, Yun.”

He groaned at her words, the praise undeniably making him feel good.

Jihyun moved to look him in his eyes, hers warmer than before. “Tell me what you want me to do Yunho.”

“Move..”

“Move?” she raised an eyebrow at him, the hint of amusement in her voice evident, “I’m giving you another chance to be more specific baby. Tell me.. what you want me to do to you.”

“I want you to fucking ride me Jihyun.”

Her eyes widened at his words, “Oh, a bit brave are we?” A smile formed on her lips as she left him off with a kiss to his own. “Your wish is my command this one time baby, don’t get used to it.”

Sitting upright, Jihyun started to ‘move,’ a moan immediately coming from them both. She rolled her hips back and forth, going at a decent pace. It wasn’t long before she got bored of the simple movement, opting to try something else. At that moment, she decided to start to spell out her name, Moon Jihyun, a ‘technique’ she had heard about from a friend.

She was moving in all directions, 'writing' the letters one by one, and with each stroke of each letter came a new slew of pretty sounds from Yunho’s equally as pretty lips.

He was getting louder by the second; Jihyun was sure the neighbors would be able to hear him soon, and it egged her on more. Just imagining her boyfriend’s embarrassed, red face when they get a noise complaint was enough to make her mutter a train of curse words and praises for the male.

Soon, she started to get impatient, bouncing on his cock repeatedly, almost making him scream from the sudden change if it weren’t for him biting down on his lip. He was weak in this way; the simplest change could send him to space.

He could feel as he was getting close to climax, her moans that were getting louder and higher in pitch, and her pussy that was starting to tighten and clench on his cock, pushing him closer and closer.

He tried once again to break free of the handcuffs after he decided to open his eyes, being met with the visuals of Jihyun’s tits that moved wildly as she continued to sloppily bounce on him, intensifying his want, his desire to touch her, to grab her.

“S-so close, Jihyun, I’m getting close.”

“Hm, fuck, I want you to cum in me Yunho, I want to feel it!” she told him as she quickened her pace, that being enough to send them both to the edge after a few seconds.

They yelled out each other’s name, Yunho a bit louder than her as she rode out their high one final time, feeling as his cum shot up into her.

They were a mess, a sheen of sweat coating their bodies, chests heaving as they tried desperately to catch their breath, red, swollen lips in disconnect through the process.

Jihyun sat back, studying his fucked-out face with her eyes that held her level of satisfaction and pleasure because of the male proudly. He was quick to sit up and throw his arms over her shoulders to pull her into a sweet, passionate kiss; his wrists still bound behind her. Their lips moved in unison, Yunho pouring out all of his desires and love into the kiss, almost making her lightheaded from the sheer amount of pure emotion.

When they pulled back, she reached over to the bedside table, taking the keys into her fingertips. Yunho’s eyes visibly brightened as he held his hands out in front of her looking like a puppy waiting for his toy.

She smiled at him, ruffling his hair a bit before releasing him from his hold. Yunho looked down at his wrists, taking notice of the red marks starting to form. He let out a small whine, causing her to look down as well.

“Sorry Yunho bear,” she chuckled, gently taking his wrists into her hands and placing kisses over his marks, “I’d like to see how you hide those.” she teased before leaving a final kiss by his ear, getting up to walk out of the room.

“Where are you going?” he called out to her with a tilt of his head and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m going to go shower.” she said from over her shoulder with a smirk, “You’re welcome to join me.” 

Those words were enough to make the tall peach-haired male scramble out of the bed after her, his arms immediately snaking around her waist with her bare back almost pressed against his equally as bare chest as they advanced towards the bathroom. 

“You’re making it kinda hard to walk.” she laughed. 

“Sorry, but you should expect me to be clingy for the next week after that.” he rested his head on top of hers, an uncomfortable walking position but he was enjoying it nonetheless. 

“Hm, and see where that gets you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like if you enjoyed it and comment your thoughts !!


End file.
